


I wanna see you flustered

by chnr267



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Flustered Jay, Flustered Jungwon, How Do I Tag, Jay is lowkey in love, M/M, Oneshot, Park Jongseong | Jay is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Pining, but we don't talk about it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chnr267/pseuds/chnr267
Summary: Jay just wants to see Jungwon blushing and smiling again
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	I wanna see you flustered

Jungwon is a relatively low-maintenance guy. He’s easy to please, and would much rather spend his time taking care of other people rather than having _them_ take care of _him_. So, to Jay, it was no surprise when he was chosen as the leader of their newly formed group. Jungwon fulfilled the role easily, despite his age, and effectively raised the members’ self-esteem (when needed) while also, somehow, humbling them. 

And, of course, Jungwon got his fair share of compliments too, even if he didn’t have reactions as obvious as Sunoo or Heeseung. Jay only noticed his eyes lighting up and smile getting slightly wider because he’s _always_ looking at him. But, could you blame him? The way his entire face lights up when Sunghoon calls him cute will forever be endearing. 

However, while Jay noticed the leader’s subtle preening when receiving compliments, he never said anything to encourage it. It wasn’t until they were recording “Puppy Kindergarten” for their debut show that he _really_ understood how much Jungwon enjoyed the praise. 

In class 2, where they had to complement each other, he’ll admit he didn’t think too deep for his compliments to the 16-year-old; yet, he still seemed so easily satisfied. Even when Sunghoon merely commented that he looked cute with those fluffy ears—and _god_ , did he look cute with those ears—he claimed he was satisfied and they moved on. Even Sunoo was taken aback, saying there was no way he didn’t want more.

But in class 3, with the brain-wave-sensing cat ears, Jungwon’s response to a muttered “cute” was _adorable_ , and Jay felt a deeply rooted need to see him flustered like that again. Although the reaction was less to the praise and more to his ear twitching, he had a feeling it wouldn’t be hard to get the same response again.

When they got back to the dorm, everyone split off to do their own thing, all of them exhausted. Jay saw Heeseung escape into the bathroom, Ni-ki and Sunoo disappeared into the beds—probably to play a video game on Sunoo’s phone—and the other ‘02-liners made their way to the kitchen.

Jay collapsed on the couch, and Jungwon followed him, resting his head on the older’s shoulder, who brought his arm up to play with the leader’s fluffy hair. He gave him a side-glance when he felt Jungwon nudge his head into his hand and saw him smiling softly with his eyes closed. 

Jay smiled, remembering what he wanted during filming, “Jungwon-ah,” he called, receiving a hum in response. “Your hair is almost as soft as those ears you had on today.” 

Although subtle, Jay _knows_ he saw the younger’s mouth twitch, and his cheeks were most definitely dusted pink now. “Maybe yours would be too if you didn’t use 2-in-1 shampoo,” he teased back. 

“Yah,” Jay laughed, “why am I getting insulted?” He gently tugged on the other boy’s ear, earning a small whine in response. 

“Sorry, hyung,” he sang out hoarsely, and _damn,_ how is Jay supposed to stay mad at that?

“You did look adorable with those on, though,” he commented, watching the exposed ear slowly turn red under his thumb. “Almost as cute as you do when you’re tired,” he shifted to keep threading his fingers through the black hair, “like right now.” And, maybe he was imagining things in his exhausted state, but he thinks he heard Jungwon let out a small squeak.

“Stop it!” He exclaimed, punching Jay’s chest, eyes now open. His cheeks are certainly red now, and he can’t help his heart fluttering at the sight.

“Aw~ Jungwonie likes the praise more than he lets on,” Jay coughed at the end of the sentence as he received another punch in the chest, harder this time. 

“Idiot,” he rolled his eyes, “Who doesn’t like compliments?”

“But, you always hide your reactions to them," he mumbled back, "It’s fun to see you flustered. Plus, don’t act like you’re not constantly teasing me, too.”

“Yeah, but that’s different,” he said with a scoff. “I don’t use nearly half the ways I know to embarrass you.”

“And yet, you wound me so,” Jay threw a hand over his forehead with a dramatic tone, smiling at the giggles coming from his side.

There’s a mischievous glint in the younger’s eyes that he sees only for a split second before— “Zay hyung~ Can you get me a snack, please?” 

If Jay hadn’t fallen deep before, he sure has now; he _knows_ Jungwon did it to prove his point, yet he couldn't control the rising blush on his neck at the whiny tone and puppy eyes. He rolls his eyes, hoping he’ll see a smirk on the younger’s face that’ll snap him out of it, but instead he sees a pout and scrunched nose, “I said _please_.” 

“Goddamn—ok, you got me, Yang Jungwon, you are truly the master of flustering others,” he threw his hands up in surrender, watching the other break into a large smile. 

“Ah, yes, I’m glad you’ve acknowledged defeat,” he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, “Your punishment—an errand to the kitchen!” The proclamation was adorable, and Jay couldn't help but laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, what do you want?” Jay felt the butterflies awaken yet again as he stares at those dimples, they're practically sinkholes. 

“Hm….Can you get me some ice cream?” The older frowned, opening his mouth to protest that they should be eating healthier, _especially_ after a long day like this, “ _Pretty_ please, Jay hyung?” It’s those godforsaken puppy eyes again, and Park Jongseong is on his way to the kitchen to fetch an ice cream sandwich without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanfiction but it is my first in 2 years so it's not the *best*
> 
> Not sure if I'll write more but if you have any requests you can comment them and I may do it if I like the idea. I'll also do txt ships and various animes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
